Misunderstood Angel
by Terest Vamolves
Summary: This is an Sesshomaru and Kagome fanficion. it is basedd on something i write in my spare time. Anyway Kagome must follow her misunderstood angel. rated M for Later Chapts.
1. As IT ENDS it also Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't know if you need a disclaimer or not so Ima put one any way. Me no own any of the characters.**

**MISUNDERSTOOD ANGEL**

**Prologue:**

**A LESSON AGAIN**

Fighting Naraku ended in Silence, Crying, Demons and people hanging on their deathbeds. Some having doubts, their regrets, and you're pissed from your guilt. You can't breathe, suffocating, trying to catch your breath. Some should have listened. Because now their lives flash in your eyes, your remembrance, yours and their lesson. They still have another chance, so do you, another life to live, the way you live it is the way you choose it but you should be wise, you're watching life pass you by.

You can change or follow that path. You can repeat your mistake, and they theirs. But you want to change it. But once again a mistake was made, all because you don't know right from wrong. You're bleeding, falling thinking you failed but you haven't just yet. But you still have to learn that fate lies within you.

The only reason to learn to be taught repeated over and over. You can change only because you have to learn A Lesson Again

Now life will be renewed you are a chance mercy has been given do not abused it or You will lose it. But you will listen; believe in the world, everything belongs somewhere. All because you have to learn THE LESSON you are meant to catch, LEARN your Pose

LEARN your Purpose, but you will learn A LESSON AGAIN.

You see Kagome would travel through the well. She would search for shards with Inuyasha. After their final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Rin died, Kagome barely breathing along with Sango and Miroku. Shippou was safe with Kaede and Kikyo now rest in peace. Now all Kagome can do is be strong. Sesshomaru left soon as the evil hanyou died to find a place where Rin would have the proper burial.

She soon recovered he injuries only to feel a life that leads to pain. Of course she loved Inuyasha, she mourned his death. After two years of searching for shards and thinking she love him more than just a friend, she learned that it was never to be due to the fact that he mourned over lost love. Now she has the full jewel. She can't really return home because she has a duty and as long as the Shikon Jewel was there she could have went home. But she decided to make a simple wish.

"Shikon no Tama, I call upon the spirit of Midoriko to allow this selfless wish."

"My, daughter, my child, I have come, may you make a wish that may be upon the goodness or evil of this world. If your wish is selfless light will rule, if it contains thyself then the dark will rule. Choose wise my daughter," said an in fading image o Midoriko.

"I have and it is selfless I wish that innocents whom have been killed by Naraku and live again to have another chance at what was taken from them and that everyone is happy."

"Very well my daughter, your wish has been granted."

All around the battle field people and demons alike began to rise. Kagome went to search for one person in particles. Rin. The lost girl. She found her in no time.

Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes as she looked upon the little girl. Without even noticing it she dropped down and the last thing Kagome saw was the little girl who was the ward of Sesshomaru.

Rin saw Kagome fall and went to grab her. When she caught Kagome she laid her on the small path they were on.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA, ANYONE HELP RIN…PLEASE…" cried Rin as her eyes swelled with tears. She didn't know what to do so she stayed with Kagome until someone showed up…it was no other than…….The Misunderstood Angel.

**End of Prologue.**

**Please tell me what you think. I made this story out of a poem I wrote. It's called A Lesson before Dying. If your interest see it below because when I was reading over it again I said it would do good to use it for and Inuyasha Fanfic.**

**A LESSON BEFORE DYING**

Silence

Crying

Hanging by your deathbed

Having Doubts

Your regrets

You're pissed from your guilt.

You can't breathe

Suffocating

Trying to catch your breath

You should have listened

Your life flashes in your eyes

Your remembrance

Your Lesson

You still have another chance

Another life to live

The way you live it

Is the way you choose it

But you should be wise

You're watching your next life pass you by

You can change that or follow that path

You can repeat your mistake

But you want to change

But once again you made your mistake

Because you don't know right from wrong

So you simply redid the wrong

You're bleeding

Falling, You failed

You repeated yours

But you still haven't learned

Now you will repeat your fate

The only reason you didn't learn,

Because you changed your fate

Only to make it worst

Only because you haven't been taught

You will burn in the inferno

Repeated over and over, You can't change

Only because you haven't learned

A Lesson Before Dying

Now your death will be renewed

Because you were dumb

You didn't think

You made your mistake

You were given a chance

Twice or more, to many times

Mercy has been given

It is no more

You had your chance

You abused it

You lose it

But you never listen

You believe you are the world

That everything belongs to you

All because you're Ignorant

All because you haven't learned

THE LESSON you were meant to catch

LEARN your Pose

LEARN your Purpose

But you will never learn

A LESSON BEFORE DYING,

AGAIN


	2. The Misunderstood Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't know if you need a disclaimer or not so Ima put one any way. No own any of the characters.**

**MISUNDERSTOOD ANGEL**

:: Inu Youkai Language::

'-'Thoughts

"-"Speaking

Chapter One: THE MISUNDERSTOOD ANGEL

PREVIOUSLY

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA, ANYONE HELP RIN…PLEASE…" cried Rin as her eyes swelled with tears. She didn't know what to do so she stayed with Kagome until someone showed up…it was no other than…….The Misunderstood Angel.

NOW

Sesshomaru was still searching for the proper burial place for his human ward that was now supposedly dead. It all happened so slowly.

'This Sesshomaru hardly had time to get to his ward. Why is this Sesshomaru should care for a mere human vessel.'

:: Sesshomaru knows already why::

'Beast quiet yourself'

:: I cannot for this Sesshomaru is You::

'THIS SESSHOMARU KNOWS THIS'

::Then why try to hide it::

'This Sesshomaru hides nothing'

::You are this Sesshomaru's master, nut you loved her as if she was your own::

'This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speaks'

::You keep denying it because it's the truth. You HIDE yourself behind you stoic mask. That is why you are misunderstood::

'Quiet now beast or be caged'

::Fine…You may win now, but you know the truth. You will always look at the girl as a ward, your very own:: With that said his beast left.

Sesshomaru then caught a whiff of air. Something was wrong.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA, ANYONE HELP RIN…PLEASE…"

'That voice. This Sesshomaru would know that voice anywhere. But how's it possible."

As soon as my person heard that voice it ran. My person would always run for that voice. She is my person's responsibility.

My person showed at a clearing. It smelled something. Her tears. What could cause her to cry.

"Kagome…"she wailed

'Kagome the half-breed's wench'

"Somebody please…I need help… anyone…" she continued to wail. "….Sesshomaru-sama were are you. I need you now…"

Before she could say anything I was upon her. She looked up and I finally realized something. She was more than alive. She attached herself to my person. I bent down and took her in my arms. Wait…Arms. I remember I didn't have an arm before. How did it come back.

"Rin, calm yourself. What is wrong…"

"Lord Sessho…maru… help her please..."

Just then Jaken popped out of the bushes.

"Milord…Milord…"Jaken fell to his knees and kissed Sesshomaru's feet.

"Jaken," I said. Sometimes I wish to kill him but whom else would do the job of running distinct errands. I then looked around seeing demons and humans getting up from the battlefield. The thing that caught me was a whisper.

"Help them…please Lord Sessho…maru… They need help…" coughed the Miko as she spit up small amounts of blood and trying to breath. Her blood hit me full force. I looked down and saw she had several bruises and a medium size hole in her chest. I remember now how she received that wound…

Flash

She saw a tentacle shoot from Naraku. He was going after all the weakest warriors. None other than the humans first. Rin was hiding behind a small tree. Naraku must have smelled her.

"KUKUKU you can't win none of you." He had killed sever lesser demons in one blow. He then shot an arrow toward the small tree Rin was hiding. He then shot a tentacle and Rin tried to Run.

Kagome saw this and ran toward the little girl.

"Rin… Run to me Now!!"

Rin Complied and ran toward Kagome.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being preoccupied with Naraku didn't see the tentacle until

to late.

Kagome ran the rest of the way to the little girl and huddled her underneath her body to shield her. As soon as Kagome covered the girl the tentacle shot through her chest and got purified. Kagome used all of her strength and did something that amazed everyone. She didn't let out a yell but a call. About half percent of her miko energy shot out at Naraku. He was purified halfway.

Although, with a wound through her chest, Kagome just stood and she focused her mind on Naraku and then spoke.

"NARAKU," she yelled, "YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF CRAP. YOU DARE DEFY THE HEAVEN WITH THE TAINT OF THIS ANGEL." Her powers slowly transformed. Naraku once again shot another tentacle this time it hit Rin.

"YES…kukuku…ku.."

He never got to finish because as soon as he hit Rin Kagome ran up to one of the dead soldiers, to a bow and arrow and it transformed into a sword. It looked like Inuyasha's but the difference was it wasn't a fang. It was like a bow and arrow with sharp arrows and it shot energy the tip.

Naraku was about to push her back when he fell to the ground unable to move.

Kagome walked up to him like a kaminess and knelt beside him.

"Everyone stay back now I have something to say to the bastard." Everyone stayed back.

"Half-breed, heed her warning."

"I wont let her do something dumb." Said Sesshomaru

"Have you noticed the change baka?"

"WHAT CHANGE !!"

"Baka, look Closer!!"

Inuyasha look closer and was amazed at what he saw.

Kagome now walked around Naraku.

"What have YOU DONE BITCH!!"

"I'VE DONE..I'VE DONE!! Hahahaha!!! YOU MISREBLE PEACE OF TRASH…You dare say you would defile an angel. From what I see look around. You deserve to die. I'm not what you think. I'm not a demon…I not anything but a simple human miko. But you DARE TO DEFILE MY PERSON AND INNOCENCE. I AM YOUR DEATH. AND BY MY HAND YOU WILL BURN. You killed my daughter… now you will pay!!"

Naraku finally looked up to see her. He noticed he eyes and her clothing. Her hair grew long. She had white wings on her back that looked almost transparent. He eyes a lighter blue and wore a white battle outfit. She place her hand at his chest and pushed it in. Naraku felt pain. Lots of Pain. It felt as if he held a hurt now.

"Naraku you know pain now. You will die of it and see what you have caused. For now I take what was never your to be. I take your soul." She pulled out his soul so he could see.

"You were damned no go where you belong. IN THE DEEPEST SEPT OF HELL NEVER TO SEEE THE WORLD AGAIN, TO BE TORTURED AND YOU WILL FEEL EVERYLAST THINK. FOR I AM THE DEVIL OF YOUR LIFE. NOW FEEL ALL HATE I HAVE FOR YOU. FEEL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSE. LIVE IT AND BREATHTE IT YOU BASTARD!!"

She squashed his soul and he vanished. Only thing that remained was his human heart and shell of a BODY. With Naraku gone only evil thing left was his incarnation which snuck behind Inuyasha and Killed him on the Spot. Kagome returned to normal and had deep gashes on her body. She crawled over to Rin.

"Rin… I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T PROTECT…y…ou…Forgive me…." With that she fainted.

End Flash

I guess I will oblige to my ward this time. But I will have my questions answered by th miko when she wakes.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!!!"

"No Inu-Trasha. But I will take her with me. With that said, he grabbed Rin found Ah-Un

and disappeared.


	3. Who I am

I don't know what to write after the last chapter. So this is a miniature call for help. If you have any ideas please help with by sending your ideas. If anyone has any good ideas please and thanks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha character. They belong to Rumiko Takahasi. im sorry the story is late and short please forgive me.**

Chapter 3

Who I AM is Not My FAULT.

**Sometime I wonder where I belong**

**Sometimes I wonder what is my song**

**I walk the world according to destiny**

**But what am I to find in me**

**I'm not selfish, I help who I can**

**I try to make the world better for at least a chance**

**So who am I to judge the right from wrong**

**If I cannot sing my very own song**

**Then who am I**

**For I have died.**

**Kagome POV**

**I don't know if I'm dreaming or not. I know that Inuyasha will finally be happy. At least I can live knowing I made someone's life a prize. But although I've made I sacrifice of my life, I hope I can make it through it to see her smile. **

**Rin, my little baby adoptive daughter, the thought of losing her was heart ache. But at least I can rest, I feel so over weighed, like I'm hurt, its so painful. Maybe I'm not in dream land. My eyes start to flutter but my body hurts so much.**

**Rin POV**

**Rin sat there by the miko's side ever since they arrive at the castle.**

'**It's my fault that you are like this Kagome. If only I was stronger and listened to Sesshomaru-sama.'**

**Rin felt so guilty. She knew that it wasn't her fault. But like the saying goes 'Curiosity killed the cat'. But as long as that phrase goes on it won't make a difference because she knew that help was only a small since away. **

**Rin went over to the bed and kissed Kagome on the forehead as one tear fell down her cheek. She was about to leave the room when she heard a moan come from the bed.**

"**Kagome," Rin cried as she ran to the bed and cried. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you."**

"**Rin, I would never leave you in a world by yourself because I know you will always be in my heart as I am in yours. Do you understand?" After Kagome said this Rin smile for the first time in days.**

"**HAI! I will leave you to rest okaa-san," said Rin as she hopped out the door, all the while smiling and singing 'Kagome is back"**

**Kagome laid back on the bed.**

'**That girl is so full of energy' she thought before she dozed off again.**


End file.
